doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Slayer
The Doom Slayer (also known by UAC as DM1-5 and DOOM Marine, the Demons of Hell as the Doom Slayer, the Unchained Predator, or the Hell Walker) is the main protagonist and playable character in ''Doom'' (2016) and in Quake Champions. History Long ago across worlds and time, in another universe Doom Slayer had become a great hero when saved earth from an invasion by demons from hell. He continued to carry the left hind foot of his pet rabbit Daisy, killed by the marauding demons when their invasion of Earth began. He carried it as a reminder of innocence lost, not for luck--after all, it wasn't lucky for DaisyQuake Champions Doom Slayer Bios Artifact. The armor he wore became iconic, and it changed the world.Quake Champions Outfit information At some point the wide eyed Doom Marine, found himself transferred back to Mars, the soldier got more than he asked for when Dr. Betruger betrayed the UAC. During his battles to protect Earth, he found himself trapped in hell fighting an eternal battle with the demons. He would travel across time and worlds to save the multiverse. Sometimes finding himself pulled to battle other Champions from other worlds and alternate earths in the Arena Eternal (in this earlier period, he received new armor, that fit like a glove).Quake III Arena/Quake Arena Live/Quake Champions. He continued to be a great champion defending many worlds from the demons, and killing them in Hell. The Slayer's Testaments described him as an ancient and mystical time traveling warrior called the "Doom Slayer" or "Hell Walker" who was either banished to Hell or chose to stay there (possibly a reference to Doom 64's ending). The Doom Marine proceeded to rampage his way across Hell for "eons" as an unstoppable force of death and destruction, becoming an icon of fear to all demons. His one-man war was only ended after he was lured into a trap, allowing the forces of Hell to collapse one of their temples on top of him. Entombed inside a stone sarcophagus, he was sealed away in the Kadingir Sanctum, hopefully forever. Unfortunately for the demons, the Doom Marine's sarcophagus was eventually retrieved by the UAC (on one of the alternate earths) and brought back to Mars. However, the Doom Marine himself remained dormant and unresponsive throughout the UAC's study of him. A few weeks later, his sarcophagus and armor were covertly moved by Samuel Hayden, who wanted a safeguard against demonic invasion. Sure enough, after Hell commences its invasion of Mars, the Doom Marine awakens as bloody-minded as ever. He then arms himself with a pistol, reclaims his Praetor Suit and begins to fight the hordes of hell once more. After he saves earth, he is captured by Hayden and put into stasis again, while the scientist prepared his next plans. Personality and traits Unlike some of his earlier appearances in the series, he shows little more emotion, evident when he angrily destroys the communication panels that Samuel Hayden tries to use and ask for assistance from the marine after the explanation of necessary measures and sacrifices being taken (shortly before the Doom Marine sweeps his vision across several human corpses in the room). He also demonstrates this during the penultimate mission, when he decides to take a back-up of VEGA's code before destroying it, despite not being asked to do it. Doom Slayer has a few favorite vanity items; Bros for life, DOOM slayer keeps his favorite fist bumping collectible safe and snug in his buddy backpack. The cacodemon plush head was a big hit after the invasion of Earth failed. It was just so darn cute.Quake Champions Face and Possible Origins The Doom Marine's face is obscured, however the jawline and general structure of his face resembles B.J. Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein: The New Order to some extent. This may be a reference to how the original Doom and Wolfenstein player models were very alike, also having been told to be related somehow. Strangely the 'Argent' Symbol (commonly associated with Doom Slayer) looks very similar to an angled anchor, and lettered versions appear to say either "U N S C" or "U N C S" although this could be purely coincidental, suggesting a possible marine unit insignia. According to Quake Champions he is the same marine from the Classic Doom games (as well as Doom 3, although he has underwent some changes to physical appearance over time), this is supported by in-game documents found in Hell states that the Doom Marine has traveled through "Worlds and Time" and was described as being extremely powerful and dangerous. The texts also say that the demons have been plagued by him for "eons of time", during which he would have became a legend in their world. Interestingly enough, the Praetor Suit has many similarities to the Marine Armor Doomguy wears in the classic Doom games, even so far as to have company logos, and production numbers located on the armor. This is all despite the fact that the suit is told to have been made in Hell for the Doom Marine to better fight the demon hordes. Contrary to this, there are scriptures that depict the Doom Slayer and he is shown in the Marine Armor that the Doomguy wears, further fueling speculation that the Doom Slayer and the Doomguy are the same person. It is possible the Doom Marine has prior knowledge of Samuel Hayden, smashing the control panel upon Hayden's second sentence, suggesting a possible past between the two, though this may simply indicate the Doom Slayer's disregard for explanations or justifications. More evident is the appearence of various Doomguy dolls in the game (all resembling the Classic Doom armor) with the most recognizible being the Collectible Doomguy doll which is identical to the original Marine armor down to the color scheme, suggesting if the Praetor Suit is, or was built with parts from, a model/variant of Marine armor, and has as such become an Messaic figure of Humanity's dark past with hell. A life-size statue of Doomguy was made, a picture of which, where John Romero is standing next to it, shows the Doom Marine's face. Eventually the Doom Slayer's face was released (unofficially) through model and texture "ripping", and shows a remarkable sense of similarity to the Classic Doomguy's face. In classic maps he uses a texture based on his face from Doom 1. In Quake Champions all the marine characters from classic Doom, Quake Arena III/Live, Doom 3, and Doom 2016 are connected as the same character. The 'order' given in the game for the evolution of his 'armor' suggests that classic armor was his first appearance saving earth (it comes with both classic and Doom 64 like changeable elements), Arena might be an earlier armor built after that, and Doom 3 armor is unclear, it could be set at any point in his 'life' and timeline. But the armor lore confirms that at some point he was transferred to Mars, and was betrayed by Dr. Betruger. It could be set before Doom 1, or it could be set after Doom 2, before or after Final Doom. Or perhaps he somehow found a way back to "Earth" or an alternate earth after Doom 64, and got himself transferred back to Mars, where new event occurred. Furthermore, the Doom Marine is shown to be somehow connected to an order of "knights" of the world Argent D'Nur, called the Night Sentinels in-game. While the Doom Marine has their symbol on his armor, his armor itself is far different, having a futuristic and military look, whereas the knights have armor closely resembling that of medieval European civilization. Strangely, the Doom Marine fully comprehends English, which would make no sense if he were to be from Argent D'Nur, an "alien planet" where such a language would not exist. It is possible that the Doom Marine is not actually from this world, but rather came there from a different time in the human universe, or from an alternate version of this, to the alien world. It can be assumed he would then have assisted the alien civilization to fight off the demons, which were apparently invading. It also can be suggested that due to the fact he never speaks and seems to not listen to orders, it is possible that the Doom Marine may actually not speak English but is capable of understanding it. Another interesting fact that the Doom Marine is capable of operating hi-tech weapons and machinery produced by the UAC without any difficulty giving his ancient background. According to the Helix Stone and Runes found in Hell, it reveals some parts about the identity of the Doom Marine when it depicts the Doom Marine in the Praetor Suit fighting demons under the supervision of the hooded figure who Hell refers as Seraphim. Hell force even claims that the Seraphim is responsible for giving the Doom Marine strength and speed to fight the demon for eons. This may in fact be a representation of the player, who commands the Doom Marine and whose skill give the Doom Marine his strength. In Doom 3, when you reach the final level you reach an archaeological site, and obtain the soul cube, in the room is a mysterious sarcophagus, and also broken tablets showing classic Doom Marine standing on a mound killing demons. Most of these details seem to be mirrored in the sarcophagus and codex tablets in Doom 2016 as well, as well as also seeing the soul cube in the game. This list is a possible order of the games Note according to Quake Champions Doom 3 is supposed to be part of this list, but the exact order is not clear. It could be before classic, after classic (before Doom 64), or possibly even during the period he was traveling across time and worlds as stated in his bios in Quake 2016 and Quake Champions. BEFORE DOOM An ancient group of warriors called the Sentinels exist to combat the forces of Hell. They are betrayed by one of their own and the demons gain the upper hand. Doom 1 Doomguy is taken out of normal duty and shipped to Mars to assist the UAC after assaulting a senior officer for ordering him to engage civilians. B.J. and his squad is sent to Phobos base, after Teleportation experiments go wrong and hell breaks loose on Mars' moons. A team including Doomguy go to check it out, everyone but Doomguy dies, and it's up to him to take care of business. Doomguy takes the fight through a portal to hell where he defeats the Spider Mastermind and returns to Earth. DOOM 2/Final Doom Upon returning to Earth, Doomguy finds it already ravaged by demons. The survivors plan to flee the planet, but the only remaining functional spaceport is under Hell's control. He fights to take back the spaceport and the remaining humans succeed in fleeing to space. Doomguy then travels to the Demons' entry portal on Earth to close it and succeeds after killing the Icon of Sin. Humanity returns to rebuild. DOOM 64 Something survived on Mars' moon, however. The Motherdemon works to resurrect the fallen armies of hell. Doomguy returns to Mars to take out the trash, journeys into hell again and kills the Motherdemon. This time however he closes the portal from the inside. He has decided to remain in Hell to keep the demons from ever escaping it. BETWEEN GAMES While there, an entity known only as "The Wretch" enchants the Praetor suit so that the Doomslayer can better survive in Hell with his newly obtained inhuman powers. He joins forces with a group called the Sentinels, who exist to fight the demons but lost their fight long ago. As time may flow differently in this dimension, the Doomslayer torments Hell for thousands of years. The demons, unable to defeat him, devise a way to contain him. He is captured by the forces of Hell and trapped in a sarcophagus, sealed by demonic power. The Sentinels are all killed. DOOM 2016 The demonic forces again escape onto Mars and the UAC retrieve Doomguy from Hell to dig them out of their own mess. He is released from the sarcophagus, supplied his Praetor suit and sent to work. He journeys between worlds, destroying the Gore Nests that serve as Hell's links to our world Quake Champions The new Quake Arena confirms that Doom Slayer is the original Doom Guy and the he still carries around hind rabbits foot made from his rabbit Daisy. The game includes his bio taken directly from Doom (2016) including the Slayer's Testaments. Doom Slayer (Hell Walker) also comes with his uniforms Praetor Suit (Doom 2016), Doom Guy (Doom Classic 1/2/Final Doom), Arena (Quake III Arena), and Doom Marine (Doom 3), and nods in the biography that links them all together. Doom Guy armor also includes attachments that are based on the Doom 64 artwork. Each appearance also matches his general facial appearances from each game (while still suggesting he was the same person. The details for the Doom Marine uniform implies that Doom 3 is the first in the series. Doom Slayer can wear two different vanity items. A backpack with Doomguy Collectable, and a Cacodemon plush head gear. Powers and Abilities * Badass Incarnate: '''Having become an icon in gaming, and battling the forces of Hell for decades, has earned the Doom Marine the statues of being an absolute badass. This makes him an invincible and unstoppable force to be reckoned with (though it depends on the player's actions). * '''Superhuman Abilities: '''The Doom Marine has shown to possess immense physical Strength, Endurance and Durability, and superior Speed and Stamina. These abilities are all augmented by the Doom Marines Praetor Suit, and are used when fighting against the Demons of Hell. * '''Destruction Empowerment: The most unique thing about the Doom Marine is his ability to grow stronger and become even more tenacious with every demon he kills. According to the games lore, this is the result of the Seraphim giving the Doom Marine the ability to absorb the souls of those he killed. * Argent Energy Absorption: '''The Doom Marine can absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This allows him to increase either his Health, Armour or Ammo to maximum levels. * '''Rune Absorption and Usage: '''Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then use a rune to gain new abilities. * '''Powerup Usage: Whereas powerups (such as Berserk and Haste) in the game are described as killing or driving human users mad, the Doom Marine can use these without any trouble, sustaining full control and not taking any damage to either his body or mind from using such artifacts multiple times. * '''Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery: '''The Doom Marine is capable of using any weapon or firearm in his possession with master proficiency. He can use all firearms he comes across with great effect, while also upgrading and modifying his arsenal. He is also capable of carrying a vast amount of weapons, carrying up to 12 weapons including special weapons (Chainsaw and BFG) and grenades. * '''Advanced Intellect: '''The Doom Marine has shown to possess a high level of intelligence as he is able to use technology from other worlds with no signs of unfamiliarity, despite resorting to violence. Though it is only told by demonic recordings, the Doom Marine had managed to kill Hell's greatest Champion 'The Titan', indicating how powerful he is and how he became the most feared being to Hell's Legions. Human or God The game attempts to leave the DOOM Marine as mysterious as possible, and points out that no one knows if he is human, god or some kind of demon. This is never cleared up, but there are many hints to him probably having some more terrestrial origin (and that time travel was involved), but it is never confirmed. Doomguy miniature The DOOM Marine fist bumps his Doomguy counterpart when it is collected, a special animation not shown with any other collectable figure. Titles and nicknames * DOOM Marine * Doom Slayer * Hell Walker * Unchained Predator * Scourge of Hell * Doomguy (collectible model) * DM1-5 (possibly a reference to Doom 1 to 5)Quake Champions Outfits Praetor Suit Arena Doom Marine Doom Guy Weapons Super Shotgun El Diablo Shotgun This alternative to the Super Shotgun is engraved with the images of its victims. Well, after their skin was boiled off. Doom 2 Shotgun The DOOM 2 break-action double-barrel Super Shotgun has been to Hell and back. It's old, beaten, and packs a mean punch. Runes DOOM Volkerh Rune Doom Goroth Rune Doom Ithagnal Rune Doom Cthalha Rune Doome Mastery Rune Behind the scenes Doom Slayer is the main official title for this character in both Doom (2016) and Quake Champions, and is the title used for the Slayer's Testaments. The title "Doom Marine" or "DOOM Marine" first appears as a title for the main player character appears in earlier material including the Doom RPG website, and the introduction in the Doom 3: BFG Edition manual. :Step into the boots of DOOM Marine and experience his adventures for the first time, or all over again. Featuring enhanced versions of DOOM 3, DOOM 3: Resurrection of Evil and the all new DOOM 3: The Lost Mission, plus the classics DOOM and DOOM II, DOOM 3 BFG Edition is the consummate DOOM experience.Doom 3:BFG edition manual :Doom RPG is a first-person turn-based role playing game set in the Doom universe. Developed specifically for your mobile device, you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. Say goodbye to humdrum mobile gaming and prepare yourself for the return to Mars in a showdown with the legions of Hell!https://web.archive.org/web/20051217114004/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home References Category:Doom (2016) characters